Ideas for Powder Game Elements
This page (and its subpages) contain all of the fan-made ideas for Powder Game elements! All you have to do is think of an element, fill in information about it in , and describe it in a few sentences. Just make sure that you are not accidentally taking someone else's idea(s). If there is something you'd like to add/change within an existing element, leave a comment in that particular article. Solids Solids do not usually exhibit having gravity or falling speed. Semi-solids Semi-solids behave like solids, but can be dragged or moved via strong difference of pressure/wind (like Thunder or C-4) Powders Powders are described as having gravity, but doesn't usually spread instead of staying in one spot. Living powders Living powders can sometimes be known as a hybrid of a powder and of a liquid. They exhibit a more complex AI to make it seem like a living organism. As such, living powders can interact (or counteract as with the case of Bird/Bee) with powders and solids. Liquids Liquids have gravity and also spreads to fill in volumes. Gases Gases either have lighter/zero gravity, or follow against it. Unlike plasmas these can be dragged and affected by wind (a subtle example that it cannot be dragged yet is affected by wind and it's defined as gas would be Fire). Plasmas Plasmas do not follow gravity and have a set pattern for their movement. It cannot be disrupted by dragging or winds. Other States of matter that are different from the common ones (or indeterminate) are to be listed here as sections. Solid-Liquid This element is liquid, but when it stops moving, it transforms into a solid! *Cement Semi-Liquid *Mud *Honey Unfold These elements start as a powder or as a solid. When a liquid element touches a dot of this element type however, it will grow up. Thr liquid element may be specific, or not. *Coral *Seaweed Attach Like solid, but vertically only in both directions and can be dragged. *Bone Gas-Liquid This element is liquid, but when its purified, It transforms into a gas! *Benzene *Liquid Nitrogen Creator Creates other elements like clone, but with specific elements. *Storm Cloud *Spout *Snow Cloud *Hurricane Gallery ZXPG.png|Fan-art Screenshot by ZoshiX Credits Each user/contributor can be seen from the credits section of the element table in its respective article. B10ckH34d I have come up with an idea to potentially stop all other ideas (and also shorten this page A LOT), except for the impossible ones like vehicles. The idea is an element creator. You can pick a color on a palette like the one on MS Paint or choose a ready-made color, then pick a state (solid, liquid, gas, generator). You can then name it and program it like HTML. For example, I pick the color light blue and the state liquid. then program it like this:alkali 5 0 gas 1:2, sand 2:1 acid 1:1= 2 waterThis will make one pixel of alkali destroy two pixels of gas. Two pixels of alkali will destroy one pixel of sand. WHen a pixel of alkali touches a pixel of acid, the acid and alkali turn into two pixels of water. Since I picked liquid, alkali will fall and flow with a rate of 5 arbitrary units. If i picked solid, it would stay in one place after falling at that rate. Fall rate=0 means a static solid like metal. When I put it into my personal menu, ha55ii will be able to see it and publish it if it's good. Sadly, I can't make something that grows like vine without addition of any element. I can make one that grows around other elements like wood, however. Generator means that it creates more of an element or a mix. so any 1:1 would be clone. water 1:1, thunder 1:1 would be a storm cloud. See also *Category:Ideas